Darkening Sky
by The Mentalist Rules
Summary: Based around the lyrics for "Darkening Sky" from Jane's POV, about Lisbon's death


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MENTALIST OR THE SONG**

**A/N: **The bold lines are the lyrics to "Darkening Sky" by Peter Bradley Adams. It was used in the episode when Bosco dies, if you haven't heard it before but I was watching the episode again and it made me think of this so here you go. I hope you like it, even if it is pretty sad and probably not very good. Major character death by the way.

* * *

_I remember it was just getting dark, the sun was setting. We were driving back to Sacramento after a case out of town._

_She was driving._

_I was being irksome. I was distracting her, just as I normally did. She turned angrily to tell my to shut up._

_There was a bird._

_I yelled at her to look out and it was almost too late as she swerved. I was jolted in my seat as she yanked the steering wheel to avoid it._

_The car rolled._

_Next thing I know there was water. Water gushed into the vehicle as we tried to get out of the car, I struggled to breath as I managed to swim out._

_**Oh come with me forever my love**_  
_**Under the darkening sky**_

_I tried to help her._

_**Come hide with me, I'll save you my love**_  
_**Hear me, I beg for your life**_

_She had been injured by the glass. She was finding it harder to break free of the belt and swim to the surface._

_I couldn't breath._

_My lungs burned for air so I surfaced for breath, gasping, gulping, spluttering. Then I dived back down to her._

_I saw her._

_She had managed to get free of the belt and was trying to get out the window. Trying too swim over the shards of glass jutting out there._

_I grabbed her arm._

_I got a hold of her arm and kicked my legs furiously to carry us to the surface. The darkening sky was above us, we were going to make it._

_I could see the land._

_I practically dragged her to the bank. The mud was slimy so it was easy to pull her up onto the ground and lay her gently down._

_She wasn't doing so good._

_**Her hair is damp, her skin has turned cold**_  
_**There's hardly a sound as she breathes**_

_She struggled to breath, each breath looked like agony. There was a jagged piece of glass sticking out of her chest. She closed her eyes._

_**Oh stay my love, please open your eyes**_

_"Lisbon, no! Please Lisbon, hold on!"_

_**And promise me you'll never leave**_

_I was helpless. The fierce fiery passion usually blazing in her emerald eyes was closed off. Those beautiful eyes had closed._

_**Oh my love, stay my love**_

_"Please don't die Lisbon. Lisbon I-I... love you..."_

_She gave one last ragged breath and then she went still. So very, very still. No one alive is ever that still._

_"LISBON NO!"_

_I didn't want her to be dead. I tried to give her CPR. I tried to give her the chest compressions. I tried so hard to breath air back into her lifeless body._

_I noticed someone._

_**Hey angel there, over her head**_

_There was a woman standing suddenly beside us. I looked up at the grave face of the paramedic as she sadly shook her head._

_**Tell me the time hasn't come**_

_"Please, don't let her die. Please..."_

_**Have mercy please, on the one that I love**_

_I turned back to Lisbon's lifeless body in front of me. She looked so battered, so vulnerable, so tired._

_**Her body's too weary to run**_

_"Lisbon..."_

_**How suddenly a thunderous sound**_

_I notice loud sirens. They scream thunderously and I can vaguely see the lights out of the corner of my eye under the darkening sky._

_**Like wings that have taken to flight**_

_A man came._

_**Straight up, straight out, from under the ground**_

_I was gently moved away from the body but I still watched as he put her into the ugly bag, zipped it up and put her the van._

_**She's gone in the darkening sky**_

_I watched the van drive away._

_**Oh my love, stay my love**_

_I stayed knelt on the ground staring after the van carrying Lisbon. I was oblivious to all else. I just wanted her back._

_**Oh my love, stay my love**_

_"Don't leave me Lisbon!"_

_I just wanted her to come back. I just wanted her to be alive. Why couldn't she come back? I remember wanting someone to tell me why._

_"I love you Lisbon."_

_I don't know what happened after that. Everything is just a blur, a mindless blur of meshed shapes, colors, people, images._

_Until..._

_**High on the wind the angels they fly**_

_I remember being in a place with lots of tombstones, a cemetery. So many dead. My wife. My daughter. Even Red John. Then I noticed a new one._

_**Hovering over her grave**_

_Teresa Lisbon._

_**I'll dig this hole as deep as my love**_

_I was numb as I glanced at Cho beside me, he looked at me sadly as I look back to the freshly dug pit before it._

_**And bury her memory away**_

_Then I cried._

_**And bury her memory away**_

_I cried and cried and cried for the love I had lost. She was gone. She really was dead. I was forced to believe it._

_"LISBON!"_

_I screamed her name over and over again as sobs wracked my body. I guess I thought if I screamed loud enough she might hear me._

_"I'm sorry Lisbon, don't be dead!"_

_I knew it was pointless. The dead can't hear us but the grief tore through me, like the shard of glass had through her._

_"LISBON!"_

_My throat was raw by the time I stopped calling for her. I had also exhausted myself from crying so hard._

_"Lisbon..."_

_I whispered her name again and then I don't know. I don't know anymore. I barely even know who I am._

_But I know who she is._

_**Oh my love**_

_I look up from the bed I lie on at the white padded walls surrounding me. Maybe once I would care where I am but not anymore. All I cared about is dead._

_**Oh my love**_

Teresa Lisbon.

1975-2010

Beloved sister and friend.

You shall be remembered forever by the people who's lives you touched, for your courageous spirit and your kindness.

Rest in peace


End file.
